


[Podfic] Freakish Amounts of Self-Control

by Hananobira



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser prepares Ray for the Quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Freakish Amounts of Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freakish Amounts of Self-Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569868) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt). 



  


Notes and acknowledgements: Thank you to DesireeArmfeldt for permission to podfic. Love, as always, to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting space.

Recorded for the "1st POV", "Read With Silence", and "Read with Breaths" squares for Podfic BINGO 2016. I edited out mistakes, but left in all pauses and breath noises. The effect isn't as bad as I'd worried, at least to my ears.

*****

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/569868)  
Length: 00:05:26

Paraka: [MP3 (7.8 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Freakish%20Self-Control.mp3) or [M4B (5.4 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Freakish%20Self-Control.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/freakish-amounts-of-self-control)


End file.
